Sensations fortes
by Titimaya
Summary: Surprise.


**Coucou, un petit Os qui m'a traversait l'esprit.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- coucou chérie, tu te sens bien aujourd'hui?

- oui , mais tu sais comme moi que je n'aime pas rester aliter à ne rien pouvoir faire.

- je sais, mais tu te souviens de ce que t'a dit le docteur. Repos total et forcé jusqu'au terme.

- je sais, et toi ta journée ?

Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- tranquille.

- juste tranquille, tu ne me racontes rien de plus.

- je sais que tu as du mal avec mon travail, je ne veux pas t'apporter du stress supplémentaire, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- j'ai besoin de savoir, et je pense normal de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu es ma femme et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai besoin de toi tu le sais bien.

Se rapprochant de sa femme pour l'étreindre amoureusement.

- hey ma puce ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- tu le promets ? Reprend sa femme avec une moue enfantine.

- je te le promets. Alors dis moi tu veux quoi pour le repas?

- je sais pas,fais moi ce qui te fais envie.

- ok, va pour un curry de légumes, je sais que tu adores ça. Tu veux du quinoa avec.

- oui..dit elle d'une voix triste.

- bébé qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- je..je pense que tu devrais changer de travail. On va avoir une famille et c'est trop dangereux. Je reprendrais mon travail après l'accouchement , tu n'auras plus besoin de faire ça.

- tu crois vraiment que je fais ce boulot juste pour l'argent? J'adore ce que je fais. Tu me connais non j'ai besoin de ça pour vivre.

- donc si je comprends bien, tu te fiches de ta femme et de ton futur enfant.

- Rach´ j'ai pas dis ça.

- tu as dis que tu avais besoin de ça pour vivre donc, c'est plus important que notre famille.

- bébé...

- non fous le camp ! Vas te faire foutre !

- avec plaisir.

_Je tourne le dos à ma femme en pleure sur le canapé, à cette vision mon coeur saigne,j'attrape mes clés ,ma sacoche, mon blouson en cuir et me dirige vers le garage attenant à la maison. Quand j'entre dans celui ci je sais que j'ai besoin de ça pour me calmer. Un texto rapide en direction de Kurt je ne veux pas que ma femme reste seule, surtout dans son état. J'enfourche ma maîtresse qui je sais va me calmer après quelques kilomètres, seule infidélité que je fais à ma femme. Le casque sur la tête, le portail s'ouvre, le rugissement de ma belle me donne déjà les prémices d'une bonne partie de plaisir._

* * *

_Quand j'entends sa moto démarrer je sais que je l'ai contrarié plus que de raison. Je sais aussi que Kurt ne va pas tarder, je connais ma femme, elle ne me laisse jamais être seule quand je l'ai poussé à bout et que son besoin de partir se fait sentir pour ne pas que nos paroles dépassent nos pensées. Je l'admire elle à vraiment changer depuis le lycée où elle m'en faisait baver. La sonnette me tire de mes pensées, et la porte s'ouvre à vitesse grand V, laissant passer la tornade "__**kurtinou**__" comme aime l'appeler ma femme._

- Rachel qu'as tu as dire pour ta défense?

- je vais bien merci.

- Rachel Barbra Berry qu'as tu encore fais? J'attends !

- je suis mariée je te rappelles ! Mon nom est Berry-...

- pas de ça avec moi dans ces moments là tu redeviens la diva du lycée. Écoutes Janny m'attends pour son cour de piano, Blaine est en réunion, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi aussi j'ai une famille.

- je lui ai demandé, de quitter son travail... Baissant la tête en attente de la foudre qui va s'abattre sur elle.

- j'y crois pas. Niveau 5 de crise, je téléphone tout de suite à la nounou pour s'occuper de ma fille.

- Kurt c'est bon elle va rentrer...elle rentres toujours.

- d'après le texto que j'ai reçu qui d'ailleurs est responsable de ma présence a tes côtés, elle a je cite " besoin de réfléchir"

- oh... Une larme roule sur sa joue. Elle va me quitter alors..

- Rach´ elle t'aime trop pour ça, mais avoues que là tu as dépassé les bornes. Vous avez déjà eu cette discussion et tu lui avais promis de faire des efforts.

- je sais..

- je vais te préparer le repas, et on va se regarder Funny girl ça te va?

- oui..Kurt?

- oui

- merci.

- je serais toujours là pour toi...

* * *

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

_J'entends une moto rugir devant chez moi , je regarde l'heure et en déduit qu'une dispute à éclatée chez ma meilleure amie. Je n'attends pas et attrapes deux bières dans le frigo, ma femme n'étant toujours pas rentrée. La porte claque._

- une bière ? dis je à l'attention de mon amie.

- tu me connais trop.

- c'est quoi cette fois ci?

- elle veut que je change de boulot.

- mais c'est ta vie.

- c'est ce que je lui ai dit, j'ai juste eu droit à un " _**fous le camp et va te faire foutre**_ "

- des jurons dans la bouche de Berry on aura tout vu.

- hey, c'est de ma femme que tu parles et c'est Rachel, on est plus au temps du bahut avec surnom à la con et slushie à gogo.

- je sais excuses moi, mon côté bitch qui ressort.

- hum Ouai je pensais que ta femme t'adoucirai avec le temps.

- Et c'est le cas. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- je..je lui ai pas dis du moins je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- tu m'inquiètes là dis moi.

- j'ai une perm d'une semaine avant de...

- attends un peu.. Tu vas partir en mission alors que ta femme va accoucher d'ici un mois.

- je n'ai pas le choix et là mission ne durera pas longtemps juste deux semaines.

- tu pars où ?

- mon unité à était réquisitionnée pour la Syrie.

- combien.

- trois hommes avec moi.

- fais toi remplacer.

- je peux pas au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est mon équipe c'est moi le chef, je dois être présente.

- sérieux tu as pensé a ta femme. Tu sais que je te soutiens mais là.. J'ai vue les infos et elle a du les voire aussi, il y a eu déjà pas mal de mort..

- écoutes, on doit être parachuté près de Damas , et sécuriser l'ambassade américaine pour transférer nos concitoyens vers les avions cargos de notre flotte afin de les faire rentrer au pays.

- c'est dangereux ! Reprend la blonde qui campe sur ses positions.

- c'est mon boulot et j'ai pas envie de le quitter.

Un claquement de porte se fait entendre signe que la deuxième propriétaire des lieux vient de rentrer de sa journée. Elle arrive au salon et accueille son amie dans une longue étreinte. Elle embrasse sa femme et s'assoit près d'elle sur le canapé.

- de quoi vous parliez ?

- rien je vais me coucher.

- oh.. Elle se retourne vers sa femme alors que l'autre jeune femme vient de quitter les lieux.

- dispute ?

- Ouai.

- son boulot?

- Ouai.

- je vais passer la nuit là bas je ne pense pas que Kurt puisse y rester aussi longtemps.

- ça marche. Tu sais que je t'aime toi?

- hum pas autant que moi.

Elles s'embrassent langoureusement mais mettent fin à leur baiser pour qu'elles puissent s'occuper de leurs amies. La blonde regarde sa femme partir, toute envie de câlins avec sa femme est foutue. Elle se lève et part se coucher à son tour.

* * *

21h..

- Kurt je prends le relais.

- oh merci, mon mari commence à me manquer et ma fille aussi. Elle vient juste de s'endormir.

- très bien, embrasse tes amours pour moi.

- qu'à dit ta femme?

- que veux tu qu'elle dise, on sait tous comment elles sont, et on sera toujours là pour nos meilleurs amies.

- tu as raison.. Quand j'y pense finalement tu étais la plus réfléchis de nous.

- j'ai grandie Kurt. Aller rentres vite.

- merci à plus.

_Le lendemain matin le réveil est assez difficile, je sais que je n'ai pas dormi chez moi, je me lève à l'odeur de café, qui chatouille mes narines._

_Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine mon amie s'affaire à finir de préparer le petit déjeuner, elle tend ma tasse et sais très bien que je ne parlerais pas avant d'en avoir bu au moins la moitié._

- merci

- de rien, je t'ai fais des gaufres.

- elles sont..

- non elles ne sont pas végétaliennes, il y a du bacon aussi.

- hum un vrai petit dej, ça fait longtemps.

- tu vas me faire croire que tu ne manges que végétalien .

- non mais le petit dej l'est toujours. C'est bon pour ma santé sois disant.

_Nous partons d'un fou rire. Mais mon hôte reprend._

- tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- je sais pas, tu bosses pas?

- nope, j'ai pris un mois de congé, on part la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs

- ok, il à l'air de faire beau que dirais tu d'un peu de raft et de plongeon extrême?

- heu...

- oh aller ça va être chouette.

- ok laisse moi envoyer un message à ma femme et on décolle dans 20 minutes ça te vas?

- nickel je vais prendre une douche.

_Je me réveilles dans ma chambre et je peux sentir à la place froide à côté de moi que ma femme n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. L'odeur du café me fait penser que ma meilleure amie a prit le relais de Kurt hier soir. En déboulent dans la cuisine deux orbes bleues me fixent._

- bien dormi ?

- pas vraiment. Elle n'est pas rentrée..

- je sais elle était chez moi hier. Au vue de la moto j'en ai déduis que vous vous étiez disputés. Elle ne la prend que quand elle est énervé.

- j'avais oublié a quel point tu la connaissais.

- je suis désolé de te rappeler mon passé avec elle. Elle t'aime tu sais

- je sais et votre passé ne me gène pas tu le sais depuis le temps, et n'oublions pas que ta femme et moi aussi avons un passé commun.

- c'est vrai quand on y pense on forme un beau quatuor.

_Son rire cristallin me réchauffe le cœur. J'entends son portable sonner elle regarde et fais une triste moue._

- tout vas bien Britt´ ?

- je.. Oui c'est Quinnie qui me dit bonjour.

- Britt´ ne me ment pas !

- j'aime pas quand tu lèves la voix sur moi Rach´, j'ai rien fais de mal.

- je sais excuses moi..mais dis moi la vérité.

- elles sortent un peu et rentrerons ce soir sûrement.

- et qu'elles sont les activités de la journée.

- je..heu.. Raft et plongeon de l'extrême.

- elle va me rendre folle.

_Je quitte la pièce telle une furie._

* * *

- hey Q alors cette descente.

- ça va.

- quoi ça va , mais c'était trop de la balle t'as rien ressentis vraiment?

- si c'était cool Sanny.

- grr m'appel pas comme ça..

- Rach´ le fait bien.

- oui mais elle c'est ma femme.

- oh San tu te rappelles que tu as une femme enceinte qui t'attends à la maison sûrement à se morfondre dans les bras de MA femme. Non mais sérieux faudrait que tu te réveilles et que tu arrêtes tout ce merdier.

- mais tu comprends pas Q. J'ai besoin de ces sensations fortes.

- je te connais par cœur Santana , tu n'as besoin que de sensations fortes que lorsque tu n'arrives pas à dépasser tes peurs ou ta tristesse.

- peut être et alors qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre.

- pas de ça avec moi Lopez.

- ok ok je flippe à l'idée d'avoir un gosse. Ça y est tu es heureuse.

- non je ne te crois pas, tu le voulais autant qu'elle cet enfant je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

- je.. J'ai besoin de me sentir en vie. J'ai vu des atrocités lors de ma dernière mission et j'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre.

- tu en as parler à Rachel?

- non bien sur que non, déjà qu'elle veut que jarrètes mon taf.

- parles moi alors je suis là.

- après promis là j'ai juste besoin de faire ce plongeon.

_C'est comme ça qu'un quart d'heure plus tard je me retrouve dans un hélicoptère au côté de San prête à plonger de 20 m de haut dans la mer._

- Rach´ , arrête de t'inquiéter, tu la connais.

- j'aime pas toutes ces activités de l'extrême, c'est trop dangereux, elle peut se tuer à tout moment. Tu te rends compte elle ne me laisse aucun répit. Son travail, ses hobbies. J'en peux plus la peur me tiraille à chaque instant.

- je sais mais c'est San tu ne pourras rien y changer. Souviens toi, qu'à t'elle fait quand Finn l'a sortit du placard dans le couloir.

- elle est partit se défouler avec la moto cross.

- quand sa grand mère l'a rejetée?

- chute libre.

- quand elle est morte?

- saut à l'élastique.

- quand Finn t'a demandé de l'épouser?

- saut à ski.

- tu vois toutes ces choses montrent qu'elle a besoin de ça pour se reconstruire.

- mais je suis là moi, je serais toujours là pour elle.

- je sais. Tu sais pourquoi San et moi ça n'a pas marché?

- non, on en a jamais vraiment parlé.

- parce qu'elle t'aimait déjà.

- mais...

- bien sur qu'elle m'a aimé , elle m'aime toujours mais comme une sœur, ça a toujours était toi. Et a vrai dire j'ai toujours préféré Quinn. Entre San et moi c'était juste une sorte d'arrangement pour vous rendre jalouses. Alors imagines, tu es sortis avec Finn, puis Quinn, pour finir tu as faillis épouser Finn après t'être remise avec lui. San le vivait très mal et son seul moyen de s'évader c'est cette adrénaline qui lui montre qu'elle est toujours en vie.

- je ne savais pas qu'elle avait autant souffert par ma faute.

- tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas du genre à le montrer.

- merci Britt´ .

- de rien.

Une moto se fait entendre, le sourire de Rachel s'agrandit. Mais celui ci se fane aussitôt quand elle remarque qu'il s'agit de Quinn qui ramène la moto de Santana.

- Quinn ! Il est arrivé quelque chose a Sanny au mon dieu.

Elle porte ses mains à sa bouche, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

- hey Rach´ calme toi. C'est juste qu'elle a était appelés plus tôt, je l'ai déposé à la base et elle m'a demandé de ramener la moto chez vous et de te dire qu'elle t'aime fort.

- appelé plus tôt? Ma compréhension c'était arrêté a ces mots, le reste étant très flous.

- je..merde.

- Quinn je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir.

- hier elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une perm d'une semaine avant de partir en mission, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire, avant votre dispute. Elle ne devait partir que la semaine prochaine, mais il y a eu une urgence et elle a du partir de suite. Je suis désolé Rach´.

- où ?

- Syrie.

- temps?

- deux semaines.

- vous pouvez rentrer j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- NON , reprirent les deux blondes à l'unisson. On reste avec toi.

- merci mais je vais me débrouiller, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Les filles acquiescent et quittent la maison remplies d'inquiétudes.

3h le téléphone sonne , Rachel n'a pas le temps de décrocher et le répondeur rempli brillamment son devoir.

" _**Rach´ , bébé c'est moi, je suis désolé, j'ai du partir en urgence, l'ambassade a était attaqué. Je viens d'atterrir à Damas..je excuse moi pour mon comportement je t'aime plus que tout princesse. Je devrais rentrer d'ici deux semaines si tout vas bien. Je t'aime...BIP BIP**_"

_À l'entente du message de ma femme, mes larmes redoublent, elle me manque, j'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras, la sentir près de moi avant son départ. Et comme toujours j'ai tout raté._

* * *

_Cela fait déjà trois jours, qu'on évacue et tout se passe bien, notre mission va être écourtée nos forces viennent d'être rejointes par les armées européennes . Il me tarde de retrouver ma femme, je n'aime partir en mission fâchée, et je ne peux même pas la joindre. J'ai tellement envie de l'entendre que lors du dernier retour vers la base pour la journée, je glisse mes oreillettes et allumes mon iPod, pour me laisser bercer par les musiques chantés par ma femme. Sa voix m'apaise. A seulement un kilomètre de l'entrée de la base je n'ai plus de batterie et décide de ranger l'appareil. Le première classe Pils âgé tout juste de 19 ans conduit la voiture qui nous ramène, je ne sais pas si c'est son manque d'expérience sur le terrain ou la faute à pas de chance mais nous rencontrons des tirs. Je lui ordonne d'arrêter le véhicule et nous sortons pour essayer d'être à l'abri en attendant les renforts. Le trajet d'une vingtaine de mètre vers un amas de débris paraît court mais je dois protéger mes hommes et fermes donc la marche. Mais qu'elle est cette douleur qui me cisaille les reins, je vois le visage de ma femme, j'ai juste le temps de lui dire que je l'aime et c'est le trou noir..._

Assise dans le canapé, télévision qui tourne en continue sur la chaîne d'informations, le spectacle qui s'offre a Quinn et Brittany n'est pas agréable. La plus petite des deux blondes prend la parole.

- Rachel as tu dormis au moins.

- je ..oui..

- ne me ments pas Berry, je suis sur que ça fait trois putain de jours que tu es affalés sur ce canapé. Lèves toi va prendre une douche on sort prendre l'air.

- NON, tant que je ne sais pas San en sécurité je regarderais cette chaîne.

- tu sais bien que si il lui était arrivé quelques choses on t'aurais prévenus.

Trop occupées par leur discussion qui commence à devenir houleuse, Brittany monte le volume faisant par la même occasion taire les deux jeunes femmes.

" _**... Alors qu'un véhicule américain à était prit en embuscade à moins d'un kilomètre de la base militaire implantée près de Damas, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de l'équipe qui composait le véhicule. Une information est cependant connue à ce jour, il s'agirait en effet d'un escadron de parachutistes provenant du 145 eme régiment de New York dirigé vraisemblablement par le lieutenant Lopez..."**_

La bombe venait d'être lâchée, Rachel s'effondra en larmes sur le canapé. Les filles accourent et l'encerclent de leurs bras.

- tout va bien Rach´, je suis sur qu'elle va bien. Lui dit Quinn, pas très sur de ces paroles, les larmes lui montent à elle aussi de peur de perdre sa meilleure amie.

- non elle est morte, ils viennent de le dire. Oh mon dieu .. J'ai perdue ma femme, et je suis enceinte. Notre enfant ne va jamais connaître leur mère. Qu'est ce que je vais faire.

- Rachel regarde moi lui lance la grande blonde aux yeux azurs. Ils ont dit qu'elle dirigeait le régiment de NY. Ils ont pas dit qu'elle était dans la voiture. Tu sais bien qu'elle est partie avec son équipe. Tout le monde ne rentre pas dans une seule voiture. Donc tant que tu n'as pas plus d'infos tu ne penses pas au pire. Maintenant tu vas te lever, prendre une douche et t'habiller. On t'attend ici.

- d'accord lui dit la brune d'une voix faible.

Alors qu'elle quitte la pièce Brittany se jette dans les bras de Quinn.

- Chérie et si San y était dans cette voiture. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire.?

- on sera là pour Rachel, mais j'espère vraiment que San va bien.

Deux jours supplémentaires sont passés et tout le glee club c'est réuni chez Rachel et Santana pour aider la diva. Les infos continuent de tourner en boucles jusqu'à ce que Puck augmente le son en voyant la photo de Santana en tenue de militaire apparaître à l'écran.

_**"... Comme nous disions nous développerons les avancés de nos forces en Syrie dans quelques instants et reviendrons sur l'embuscade qui a coûtée la vie a trois de nos soldats.."**_

Tout le monde retient son souffle , Rachel se blottit davantage dans les bras de Brittany, personne n'osent ouvrir la bouche. L'information cruciale arrive enfin, par respect même les mouches se sont arrêtés de voler.

_**" .. Nous vous rappelons les faits il y a de ça deux jours une voiture américaine à était prise en embuscade aux abords de la base alors qu'ils venaient de mener à bien leur mission et s'apprêtaient a rentrer au pays aujourd'hui. De source sûr nous savons qu'il s'agissait de l'escadron de parachutistes du 145 eme régiment de NY. À bord du véhicule se trouvait le lieutenant Santana Lopez âgée de 28 ans et décorée à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que trois de ces hommes Adrian Pils 19 ans première classe, Lee Marc 25 ans, qui effectuait là sa cinquième mission et venait tout juste d'être papa, l'officier Javier Esposito, qui n'allait pas tarder à prendre sa retraite tout juste âgé de 38 ans. Un vol à était effectué ce jour afin de ramener les dépouilles de nos soldats mort pour protéger notre pays, nous en sommes à 15 pertes en quinze jours..."**_

Tout le monde se regarde, mais personne n'ose parler. On peut voir que chacun pleure tous abasourdi par la nouvelle qui vient de leur tomber sur la tête. Rachel se lève fébrile et quitte la pièce suivit de près par Kurt. Un cri retentit et tous accourt jusqu'à la chambre.

- Rachel regarde moi. Parle moi lui dit le jeune homme.

Quinn arrive et s'accroupie face a la brune assise sur son lit serrant de toutes ces forces l'oreiller de Santana le regard dans le vide.

- Britt´ une poche vite, tout le monde dehors je m'en occupe. La Quinn Fabray HBIC venait d'imposer son retour.

Britt´ revient aussi vite et donne le sac à sa femme qui met une grosse claque a Rachel.

- Rachel tu restes avec moi, c'est un ordre. Tu reviens tout de suite, où je te jure que ça va aller mal pour toi.

Le regard de Rachel bouge au bout de quelques minutes signe qu'elle sort enfin de sa léthargie sa respiration se fait difficile et Quinn lui colle le sac à la bouche.

- respire ma belle, voilà comme ça. C'est bien Rach´ je suis fière de toi.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rachel a reprit une respiration quasi normale et tombe en pleure dans les bras de Quinn.

- je l'ai perdue Quinn, ma femme, je...

- Chuttt calme toi, je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte.

- ils l'ont dit à la télé.

- ils ont dit qu'elle était dans la voiture oui mais il sont aussi dit qu'ils étaient quatre et que trois soldats étaient morts. Ils n'ont pas dit si c'était eux ou d'autres. On en sait rien Rach´.

La nuit avait était éprouvante , Brittany avait gardé Rachel dans ces bras en essayant de la consoler. Elle alternait avec Quinn. Les deux seules personnes autorisés à l'exception de Santana, a prendre la diva dans leur bras sans risque de représailles. Le salon était redevenu calme tous était répartit a leur activité sauf Puck qui considérait vraiment Santana comme sa sœur, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour parler à un responsable de la base. La nuit qui suivit était à quelques choses près identique à la nuit passée, à quelques choses près signifiait que Rachel venait de perdre les eaux. Elle venait d'être amené à l'hôpital militaire de New York, sa femme étant gradée, elle avait était suivis par une gynécologue de la base.

Quinn lui tenait la main, Brittany et Puck était dans le couloir, quand ils entendirent une femme hurler en espagnol.

**" - Quiero ver a mi esposa ! incapaz de cinta, te voy a matar**"

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute la latina était belle et bien vie. Un sourire se dessina sur les deux amies voyant Santana arrivait en colère avec une infirmière qui lui disait de s'allonger que c'était pas, bon pour sa blessure.

- écoutes moi bien. Je suis le lieutenant Santana Lopez- Berry, et ma femme va bientôt accoucher alors tu me laisses y aller ou je te refais le portraits façon lima height, et crois moi tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.

L'infirmière devenait livide au fur et à mesure que Santana la menaçait, Puck s'approcha alors pour aider la jeune fille.

- San, ça suffit.

- toi ta gueule. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fous là.

- j'étais chez toi comme tout le glee club quand on a entendu à la télé que tu avais étais tué.

- que.. Quoi..mais qu'elle bande de con j'ai juste étais blessé.

- Rachel est anéantie. Reprit la blonde qui se tenait derrière le jeune homme.

- oh putain...

- vas y je pense que ce n'est pas la place de Quinn d'assister à la naissance de ton enfant.

Santana enlace Brittany, et se dirige vers la chambre où sa femme s'apprête a accoucher.

- heu madame, il y a un accouchement en cour vous devez quitter la pièce. Dit la sage femme.

- c'est ma femme je restes.

Quinn la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure un "**tu m'as fait peur**", avant de quitter la pièce. Santana s'approche de Rachel , attrape sa main dans la sienne et embrasse le front de sa femme.

- coucou princesse, tu croyais pas accoucher sans moi quand même.

- oh Sanny , j'ai cru je tu étais morte.

- Chuttt jamais je pourrais vous quitter je vous aime trop.

- madame Berry il va falloir pousser.

- c'est Berry - Lopez reprit la jeune femme avant de donner naissance à un petit garçon.

Santana sort de la chambre avec son fils dans les bras après avoir embrassé tendrement sa femme et l'avoir couvert de nombreux "_** je t'aime**_". Elle présenta alors son petit garçon a toute la troupe du glee club qui venait d'arriver au grand complet, ainsi que les pères de Rachel, sa famille a elle étant absente n'ayant jamais acceptée son homosexualité.

- mes amis , ma famille, je vous présente mon fils Leam Alejandro Berry-Lopez.

A l'entente du prénom les papas de Rachel ont versés leurs larmes en sachant qu'il s'agissait de la contraction de leurs prénoms.

- mon fils je te présente ta famille.

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grand yeux marrons et sourit aux paroles de sa mère.

* * *

Déjà un mois que la petite famille était rentrée, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Rachel était heureuse de voir a quel point Santana s'impliquait, elle se levait la nuit, lui changeait les couches, lui donner le biberon. Elle venait de mettre le petit à la sieste quand elle s'affalait sur le canapé près de sa femme.

- ça va Sanny?

- très bien ma puce.

- comment va ta blessure?

Santana releva son tee-shirt pour montrer à sa femme que la cicatrice sur son abdomen avait bien cicatrisée. C'était tout de même assez impressionnant, la balle avait traversé le dos et était ressortit par l'abdomen une balafre de 10 centimètres trônait au milieu des abdos de la latina, les dégâts ont étaient limités.

- ça va bien et toi princesse comment tu te sens.

- je suis heureuse San, heureuse que tu sois tout les soirs a la maison et qu'on soit enfin une famille. Je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fais.

- je l'ai fais parce que je t'aime et que j'aime notre magnifique petit garçon , aujourd'hui mon remède c'est vous deux.

En effet Santana avait demandé a ne plus quitter la base, ne voulant plus tenter le diable dans des pays en guerres. Bien entendu cela avait était accepté. Elle avait aussi promit a sa femme d'arrêter tout ces sports extrêmes, n'étant plus a la recherche d'adrénaline. La seule vision de sa femme et son fils la faisait se sentir vivante. Seule la moto était encore dans le garage. Rachel trouvant existant de voir sa femme dessus.

- je t'aime Sanny

- moi aussi ma puce.

- tu sais le petit dort, les amis n'arrivent que dans deux heures, on pourrait s'occuper.

- hum.. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'en rêve.

Santana attrape sa femme par la taille et la soulève. Celle ci enroule ses jambes et commence a la parsemer de baiser. La porte de leur chambre se referme sur des gémissements ne laissant aucun doute à l'amour qu'elles se portent.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**laissez des Reviews.**

**a très vite.**

**T.**


End file.
